Armadillo
__TOC__ Randall Gordon is the sort of guy who went in and out of juvenile detention for most of his teens. He’s the sort of guy who would beat you up for your lunch money, or beat you up if you didn’t take him seriously, but would otherwise just ignore you. He’s not actively malicious, he’s just highly self interested and a little insecure. He is not the sort of guy who would make an ideal super soldier. Unfortunately, nobody told the Army that. To be fair, the Army originally used him as cannon fodder. He was part of Project Sunburst, an illegal experiment to see how soldiers could survive a nuclear blast. He was one of the few soldiers who survived that blast, and it did strange things to his brain. That was when the Army made their big mistake. Noting the changes in Randall’s brainwave patterns, a few scientists working on MAP (the Man Amplification Project) decided to test out a new suit of power armor on him. Now, you should understand, he wasn’t their first choice. They’d tried it out on countless other soldiers to no avail. They just couldn’t make the right neural connections between the suit’s cybernetics and the soldiers’ brains. The scientists were desperate to just get the darned thing working! Randall’s altered wiring provided them with the chance to try something new. So they tried it. And it worked. Except that, while the scientists were congratulating themselves on their success, Randall was realizing that he could steal a heck of a lot more than lunch money with this kind of power. He turned his blasters on the scientists – nothing personal, he just didn’t want them trying to control him – and he was on his way to supervillainhood! Since then he’s done some solo supervillaining and he’s worked for other villains – so long as the pay was good enough. About Armadillo Randall named himself Armadillo because of his suit’s ability to tunnel into the ground. It didn’t hurt that the suit kinda resembled an armadillo’s armor, too. Unfortunately, there are plenty of people who make fun of the name. That’s unfortunate for them, because Randall doesn’t take teasing very well. He blasts anyone who makes fun of him into cinders. He’s a bit of a braggart, and can’t resist declaring his plans to attack or takeover. It does give his enemies advanced warning, but he doesn’t really care that much. He also loves bragging about anything he’s accomplished. This habit has landed him in jail a time or two, but he always blasts his way out. Armadillo has basically two major weaknesses. The first is his insecurity, which leads to all that bragging and blasting. The second is pretty girls. Mind you, it’s not that he won’t hit a superheroine; he has no problems fighting women. But should that superheroine smile at him sweetly, he’d be putty in her hands. Champions RPG Armadillo was one of the first villains offered directly from the Champions RPG 1st Edition source book in 1981. Randall Gordon was a junior engineer for an OSI contractor on the ARMDILLO portion of the Man Amplifier Program. He saw the advantages of the ARMADILLO armor instantly, and began stealing pieces. The project was delayed and had massive cost overruns, which allowed Randall to cover his thefts. Finally he had stolen enough parts to build the armor which made him ARMADILLO. He quickly invaded the Man Amplifier Program and destroyed everyone and everything that had any information about the ARMADILLO armor. Randall lives in fear that someone will build armor likes his and take his toy from him. ARMADILLO has hooked up with several organized crime figures and is sometimes used as a “errand boy” when they have a dirty, dangerous job. Sources HERO Games Official Site Category:Villains Category:Power Armor